Talk:Outpost Vendor
I know you can trade equipment to Outpost Vendors to gain region points for your nation, but will selling equipment give points to the nation controller? --Chrisjander 14:58, 27 March 2006 (PST) ---- There was some very detailed information about this - in an Alla post I think. About exactly how much each traded item effects conquest. Would be nice information - although doubt I could locate it. --Gahoo 15:10, 27 March 2006 (PST) ---- Where ever you have found this allapost, i havnt found it at all. Read some jp. sites e.g. http://drive.kakiko.com/sirukonkue/rakusabaronfokanraku/lakshmiserver_mayweek5_ronfaure.html and roughly estimate of the amount of players and the gil it have to be 10.000.000 gil worth items - standard merchant price .When you have a detailed estimation--> replace it, please. Really difficult topic, because noone cares about anything except some people, who write some data down.--Golandra 07:33, 15 August 2006 (EDT) ---- What I was getting at, was that the article mentions that selling items to the vendor gives region points, with no mention of trading. I was wondering if this should be changed, as I thought you had to just give the item to the vendor, rather than sell it to gain region points for your home nation. --Chrisjander 11:53, 15 August 2006 (EDT) ----- I have to rewrite it, selling could be done for allegiance controlled chars , the others chars can't buy and can't sell it anyways = no option, only teleport.I think i just cancel the word sell and type trade.--Golandra 05:48, 16 August 2006 (EDT) Needs rewriting This hasn't been updated with meaningful data in 2 years. I'm going to attempt some sort of verification on the process to force a region to fall to another nation to try and document the process for everyone. (Plus, I'd really like to be able to OP warp to Sandy) Radiumsoup 17:51, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Money to flip This past summer a friend wanted to flip a zone. He's rich. I spent several hours and a lot of leg work trading items and I can confirm the 10M figure. I actually ran out of money, but 3M worth of gear got me to about 1/3 influence, so 10M give or take 1M for a full influence bar is accurate. It's the NPC sell price that matters, which I was able to confirm as I started with some cheap (but stackable) items, then switched to pricier (but non stackable) gear. I don't have screenshots for my epic journey, however, but I have to say that seeing an influence bar change drastically in literally minutes was quite a laugh. --Avoisin 01:39, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Which region did you influence? I remember trying solo to affect the conquest result of Sarutabaruta as a San d'Orian, by trading armor and weapon drops from local mobs. With only a few dozen trades I was able to see an increase in my nation's influence bar. -- 10:21, 11 January 2009 (UTC) **Trading a vendor 30,000 worth of equipment will suffice for swaying region into your favor when leading nation is ranked as "Major" influence. More would be needed if leading nation is "Dominant" in the area. ***The value 30,000 is in relation to how much a Standard Merchant would purchase items for. Try to trade items 1-2 game days prior to conquest tally *****This theory was tested on the Gustaberg region using approximately 48,000 gil worth of equipment, it was still not enough to conquer the area. Since taking those areas is the most common use for these NPCs, it was deemed that the home city has so much more influence that you would need an incredible amount of items. Upon further inspection, the country attempting to trade did not have their regional influence bar move more than a few inches. I got in a position to help flip things again myself, this time in basty. Traded about 150k (npc value) worth of gear (things I purchased at the AH at a cost of 350k) and was able to move the bar a few pixels (though enough to just slightly tip the influence back to us). Did this with only hours left before tally. I wasn't the one to get it as close as it was, but I did my part to keep it. My guess is that it's a cumulative thing during the week - so if I were to repeat this experiment the minute after conquest, I'm sure it'd have been easier. But based on the typical play of a region during the week, I'm guessing the 10M guess from before comes into play. I'd also suspect there's a cap on the amount of influence at any one time. So original guess is the same - at the end of a week, it takes about 10M worth of npc value items to go from 0 to 100%, and about half that if you're fighting mainly one other nation. --Avoisin 08:48, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Here is information from a recent conquest of Ronfaure by Bastok. Another LS had already had been working on it all week and had gotten Bastok influence up to middle of the letter "o" in Bastok and San d'Oria was just past the last "a" in San d'Oria. However the region was still listed as Dominant for Sandy and Minimal for Bastok when my wife and I started trading equipment Saturday morning. Overall we traded the following (all figures are approximations): 84 Iron Subligar at a cost of about 260k gil 84 Green Ribbon at a cost of about 250k gil 65 Fourth Cuisses using about 455k in Allied Notes 83 Centurion's Scale Mail using about 249k inConquest Points 15 Silver Greaves at a cost of about 150k gil 7 armors that sold for 10k gil in the AH but NPC'ed for 6-7k such as Dragon Harness, Teal Saio, Perle Hauberk and Narasimha's Vest 5 Bugard Strap about 15 armors that monsters dropped like Linen Slops While Bastok had minor influence, one trade of the Fourth Cuisses would get the "increases regional influence greatly" message. After Bastok had major it dropped to moderate. It took 10 trades of Fourth Cuisses to get Bastok between the "o" and the "k" and Sandy to the middle of the last "a" and increased Bastok to Minor and Sandy still Dominant. I don't remember how much it took to drop Sandy from Dominant to Major (around the beginning of the "i"). I think it might have been 83 Centurion Scale Mails, 15 silver greaves, 5 Bugard straps, around 44 green ribbons, around 10 Fourth Cuisses. To get Bastok from Minor to Major I think it took around 20 green ribbons, 60 Iron Subligar, around 25 Fourth Cuisses. The 10k armors, around 20 green ribbon, 24 iron subligars around 20 4th Cuisses were just used to make sure Bastok keep major and it probably wasn't necessary at that point. We did get some help by low levels and level syncers exp'ing in Ronfaure. It was the 2nd conquest of Ronfaure by Bastok this year so a lot of people already had the outpost so I don't think there were a lot of working on it. Here are links to the Allakhazam threads for reference: http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/forum.html?forum=10&mid=117245141381197023&howmany=50 http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/forum.html?forum=50&mid=1130251343269503139#113051822357389310 --Wagner17 07:29, December 23, 2010 (UTC)